Lightning McQueen's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript for Lightning McQueen's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie. Prologue/The Villains' evil plan/Timothy contacts the Storm King the villains' base, Timothy was critizing his minions for their past failures *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Imbeciles! Fools!! Nincompoops!! CAN'T YOU IDIOTS DO ANYTHING RIGHT!?!?! According to this, your track record for spreading evil is PATHETIC! *Professor Zündapp: Don't take your anger out on us boss, it's not our fault, that wretched racecar and his allies are to blame! *Timothy the Ghost Engine: in anger at the thought of Lightning I will not let anything stand in the way of evil, especially not that stupid red motor-vehicle! McQueen and his team must be eliminated! *Bon Dangernort: Umm, Timothy? Need I remind you that Team McQueen always finds a way to defeat us. Maybe they're just too good for us. *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Enough excuses! All you idiots need to come up with one good plan! Or else... *Rex Dangervest: Else What? *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Do I need to repeat myself?! *Victor Hugo: How do we get into these situations? sighs *Jackson Storm: There might be something we can think of. Bon Say, Bon. Have you been talking to Linda about something in your ship? *Bon Dangernort: I don't know what you're talking about, Jackson. *Ripslinger: Bon, my guess he is referring to a monkey thing with a staff and a unicorn with a broken horn you looked up day and night since the last time McQueen defeated you. *Timothy the Ghost Engine: ENOUGH BICKERING! Do we have a plan?! *Bon Dangernort: Well, during my chat time with Linda Ryan, she told me that one member of her villain team will take over Equestria. But she told me that his name is something like a king of the storm. *Timothy the Ghost Engine: King of the storm... king of the storm... Yes. The Storm King! *Bon Dangernort: Right... The Storm King. That's it. *Demon 311: If we make him agree with the deal, he would take over Equestria. And we would have a friend that will kill anyone like Connor Lacey and his team! *Timothy the Ghost Engine: And we would finally wipe Team McQueen off the face of the earth forever! *Bon Dangernort: Cortex's voice in her way Get ready to face our wrath, McQueen and Friends! evilly Bon, Rex and Timothy are seen in the communications room * Bon Dangernort: Okay, just a couple more buttons and we should be good to know. * Rex Dangervest: How long have you even talking to Linda about this Storm King? * Bon Dangernort: A good few months, and... done! on buttons on the control panel, contacting the Storm King modem noises *The Storm King: Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understood how this contraption works. Who's there?! *Bon Dangernort: Stormy? *The Storm King: Who said that? *Bon Dangernort: Over here. *The Storm King: Huh? *Bon Dangernort: Look right, you dunce! *The Storm King: My right? *Bon Dangernort: Yes! *The Storm King: Oh. There you are. *Bon Dangernort: Hello. Opening Scene/The Festival of Friendship/Celestia agreed with Twilight's idea (The scene cuts a great day at Equestria, where the ponies are having their Festival of Friendship for the first time) *Spike: 'Scuse me! Dragon on the move! Important princess documents comin' through! *Unnamed Earth Mare #1: Whoa! Everypony from Manehattan to Saddle Arabia is here! *Apple Cobbler: I know, filly! We almost couldn't book a stable! *Clear Skies: Princess Twilight must have her hooves full with this giant Festival! *Female Pony 2: Are you kidding?! She's smart and organized and cool under pressure! There's nothing she can't handle! (Inside the castle, Twilight was a little nervous about to say at the other Princess) *Twilight Sparkle: Ommmmm... Ohhhhhhh mmmmy goodness, I can't handle this! Ooh! Nothing is working! I just have to get it together! Just go in there! And ask! This is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's happiness rests in your hooves. facehoofs Ohhhh! *Spike: Okay, Twilight. Got all your charts and graphs. *Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank goodness you're here, Spike! I'm just so nervous about this meeting! *Spike: Whachoo talkin' 'bout? *Twilight Sparkle: sighs I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria for a huge favor! What if they reject me? *Spike: It'll be fine. Just remember the most important thing. *Twilight Sparkle: Smile?! *Spike: Eh... no. You're a Princess, too. *Twilight Sparkle: Right! exhales Good morning, Princesses. Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen! *Princess Celestia: Yes, Twilight! We are very excited! *Princess Cadence: Ponies have been arriving from all over all morning. *Princess Luna: I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction. *Twilight Sparkle: Yes, she is the... "mane" event! giggles And to make it extra special, I could use your help. Spike? wheeling in *Spike: fanfare *Lightning McQueen: So, what did you have in mind exactly? *Twilight Sparkle: Songbird Serenade's performance is not scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset. And based on my precise calculation, to get the very best lighting for the stage, Princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1º to the south, and, Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon 62º to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly! *Princess Luna: I... *Twilight Sparkle: But wait! There's more! Cadence, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show! *Spike: Presenting Songbird Serenade! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whoa-ho! Whoa! bonk! weakly Ta-da... *Princess Luna: So you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party. *Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'd do it myself, except I don't have your magic. snorts *Princess Celestia: * outside *Rainbow Dash: zooming Sky's cleared and ready for the festival! *Lightning McQueen: Alright, nice going Rainbow! *Pinkie Pie: up a balloon squeaking deflating Whoa! whistling in harmony zooming by *Pinkie Pie: Whoa! Heads up, Fluttershy! Out of control balloooooon!! *Fluttershy: Hoo. I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie! *Applejack: Hey, y'all! * Pinkie Pie: screams * Applejack: Anypony up for some free samples of my family's apple cider? * Rainbow Dash: Ah! Thank you! Loved it! * Sunset Shimmer: Wow, I still can't believe we get to have our first Festival of Friendship. sighs Even after Princess Celestia and I reconciled and it does take a lot of guts to do it. * Unikitty: Well you've gotta admit, it's amazing what can happen in a short amount of time. * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, kinda feels like it was only yesterday. * Rarity: humming * Edward: Wow, Rarity. It's a great job you're doing so far. But you won't be done until after the concert, will you? * Rarity: Edward, darling, anypony can do "fine". Twilight asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time. * Rainbow Dash: Fabulous takes forever! But "awesome"... past * Fluttershy: Whoa! * Rainbow Dash: ...can get done in four seconds flat! Faster if I do my sonic rainboom! * Rarity: Aah! Nono, oh no! Don't you dare, Rainbow Dash! It looks wretched enough already. * Rainbow Dash: Oh come on, it's fine! * Rarity: If you were raised in a barn! Ahem, no offense, Applejack. * Applejack: None taken. Especially since I wasn't raised in a barn. My family just happens to have a barn. Where I was born. And... spent most of my formative years... * Rainbow Dash: quickly You were raised in a barn! * Twilight Sparkle: Okay, just two hundred and eighteen things left to do and we're ready. * Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie: Hey, Twilight! * Rarity: Hello, Spike. * Spike: Uh, hi, Rarity. Heh heh. * Emmet Brickowski: Hey, Twilight, gotta say, the Friendship Festival's looking great so far, can't wait to see if it lives up to everyone's expectations. * Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Emmet. We shall see. * Thomas: So how'd it go with the other Princesses? * Princess Bubblegum: Yeah, did they like your idea? * Pinkie Pie: I bet they loved it! * Twilight Sparkle: *Sunset Shimmer: That's great! *Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, though, I'll admit I'm a little worried, I mean, what if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nopony makes a new friend?! And if I failed the festival, then who am I?! * Pinkie Pie: Twilight, look at me! This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen! As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle! screams gasp while some of our heroes roll their eyes at Pinkie Pie * Pinkie Pie: But you have us! So stop worrying. clink! * Lightning McQueen: Yeah, when we're together, the sky's the limit! * Twilight Sparkle: sighs You're right, anyways, let's go ahead and finish everything else that needs doing. We Got This Together/Enter Tempest Shadow and the villains/Canterlot Attack/Escape from Canterlot "We've Got This Together" * Twilight Sparkle: yells, groans gasping * Twilight Sparkle: annoyed Pinkie! * Unikitty: Twilight, you okay? * Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, I'm fine. splat! * Pinkie Pie: Oopsie! Guess my easy bake confetti cake cannon needs a little bit more fine tuning! * Twilight Sparkle: nickers Hmmm... * Emmet Brickowski: Songbird Serenade? Is it really her? It is, it is! * Songbird Serenade: Hiya. I'm lookin' for the pony in charge? flashing * Songbird Serenade: I need to set up for my sound check. * Twilight Sparkle: Uh, Songbird Serenade? Um, I was just going to check on you. nervously I'm Princess Twilight, and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so... * Songbird Serenade: Caked in cake? * Twilight Sparkle: Heh heh. * Songbird Serenade's Agent: You have visual on buttercream? * Songbird Serenade's Bodyguard: Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup. then, some dark clouds appeared *Lightning McQueen: Huh, what the? *Finn the Human: Uh, Princess... *Twilight Sparkle: shocked Storm clouds?! I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?! *Rainbow Dash: Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds. airship could be seen in the distance *Pinkie Pie: Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered! *Lightning McQueen: I wouldn't think so... airship lands the door on it begins to open * Pinkie Pie: ...Or definitely not the clowns I ordered. * Rita: Figures. airship door lands on touches the ground, deflating a balloon in the process * Party Favor: Brian, no! walks out the airship * Grubber: and grunting feedback throat, voice echoing Ponies of Equestria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty...Storm King! cowering and whispering *Emmet Brickowski: Uh... Who is that exactly? *Princess Bubblegum: I don't know... * Grubber: And now, to deliver the evil, evil message, put your hooves together for Commander Tempeeeest! dark orchid unicorn with her armor, her mane and tail are all moderate rose and she has a broken horn and a scar on her right eye appears and indeed it was... Tempest Shadow * Twilight Sparkle: Is that a... unicorn? * Spike: I think so, but what happened to her horn? * Princess Celestia: down with Luna and Cadence "Tempest" is it? How may we help you? * Tempest Shadow: Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender? * Wyldstyle/Lucy: Okay, I'm getting super evil vibes here... * Twilight Sparkle: up with her friends, Starlight, Trixie and Sunset Hi there. Princess of Friendship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out. * Tempest Shadow: Oh, goody. All four Princesses, and the purple one's friends too. her friends, Trixie, Sunset and Starlight look at each other in confusion * Tempest Shadow: Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone! * Princess Luna: And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us. *Finn McMissile: In other words, you're pretty much outnumbered! *Tempest Shadow: chuckles I was hoping you'd choose "difficult". storm creatures and Team McQueen's enemies appear as more ships appear as well *Lightning McQueen: What the?! *Twilight Sparkle: gasps *Princess Cadence: gasps *Wyldstyle/Lucy: I knew it! throws one of the obsidian orbs she had at Cadence *Finn McMissile: Oh, I don't think so! deploys his guns *Princess Cadance: before putting a shield quickly shoots at the orb and destroys it before it goes through the shield *Tempest Shadow: What?! *Finn McMissile: Did you really we would let you get away with that?! *Princess Cadance: Thanks for the safe, Finn. *Finn McMissile: No problem, Cadance. *Lightning McQueen: Guys, keep Cadance safe. *Unikitty: Got it. Accessing... inner... into Ultrakatty RAGE!!! runs towards the Princesses *Princess Celestia: Luna, quick! Go south beyond the Badlands! *Princess Luna: Hmph! kicks the next orb at Celestia *Princess Celestia: Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo- as she sees the orb flying towards her Flame Princess uses her fire powers to destroy the orb, annoyed, Tempest throws another orb at Luna *Princess Bubblegum: Oh no you don't! the orb with a mechanical gun before it hits Luna *Tempest Shadow: That's impossible! quickly put the gun away *Princess Luna: Thanks, Princess Bubblegum. *Princess Bubblegum: Anytime. *The Lemon Sweeter: Yo Dodgy, find backup and meet up with us later! *The Jammy Dodger: Got it! away *Lightning McQueen: Flame Princess, save Twilight and the others! *Flame Princess: You got it, McQueen. throws the last orb at Twilight and her friends *Flame Princess: Girls, look out! her fire powers to destroy the orb heading towards her *Tempest Shadow: Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!! *Twilight Sparkle: Phew, thanks Flame Princess! *Rainbow Dash: Okay, we're outta here! *Fluttershy: Yeah, running now! McQueen quickly gathered the Cutie-Mark Crusaders before rejoining the group *Tempest Shadow: Grubber, get them now! *Grubber: Guys, we gotta get the ponies! *Demon 311: *Acer: *Demon 311: her blood red lights *Grem: *Demon 311: with the ponies and the team gathered, they quickly worked to get out of Canterlot before they were all captured *Applejack: Over here, y'all. *Twilight Sparkle: Come on! *Princess Luna: Hurry! *Princess Celestia: Let's get out of here! team, the Mane Six and the Princesses started to build the Escape Buggy *Princess Bubblegum: a super argo turbo engine Super argo turbo engine! *Rita: some super safety lights Super safety lights plating! *Flame Princess: heat seeking missiles Heat seeking missiles! *Finn the Human: windshield wipers Windshield wipers! *Slime Princess: a Viking blaster cannon Viking blaster cannon! *Turbo: red racing stripes Snazzy racing stripes! put a roof onto the Escape Buggy *Ultrakatty: Let's go! jumps onto the roof as everyone all jumps in *Hugo: You alright guys. *Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, we're fine, thanks for asking. behind Shame we couldn't save anypony else though. *Flame Princess: Don't worry, we'll get you, the CMC, the Princesses and all of you out of here. steps on the gas *Tempest Shadow: Oh for the love of- angrily *Grubber: So, we go after them? *Tempest Shadow: Yes! the storm guards and the villains proceeded to chase after the heroes, one of them shooting at a nearby building, causing it to collapse *Princess Luna: Looks like they haven't given up yet. *Dusty Crophopper: Look out! building falls onto the bridge, sending the Escape Buggy flying *Team McQueen, the Mane 6, Spike, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, the CMC and the Princesses: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Escape Buggy flies into another building *Slime Princess: Oh, now what! *Mater: Are they trying to get us all killed?! *Sally Carrera: Wall incoming! *Sunset Shimmer: Oh boy... Escape Buggy crashes through the wall *Tempest Shadow: You're not getting away that easily! *Holley Shiftwell: That's what you think! *Apple Bloom: They're gaining on us, faster! *Flame Princess: We're going as fast as we can. was clearly still catching up to them *Rita: It's like they know our every move. *Hugo: Weird, huh? Princess turns on the bumper *Lumpy Space Princess: Flame Princess! *Flame Princess: What? *Ultrakatty: LOOK OUT! ahead was another building *Flame Princess: Uh oh... screams FP tried to avoid the building, she ended up flying right into it *Mater: Yikes. *Wyldstyle/Lucy: Let's just be thankful no one was in there. *Starlight Glimmer: through the mirror Uh guys, they're getting closer! *Tempest Shadow: Ready to give up yet?! *James: Never! *Slime Princess: I think we're gonna need backup. *Jake the Dog: Right. Ultrakatty, flare! *Ultrakatty: and releases an flare from her horn *Batman: from afar, sees "Happy New Year!" I can't believe another year has passed. *Finn the Human: Uh... *Ultrakatty: Wrong flare! another flare, this one saying "Help!" *Batman and Alfred: then see the flare saying "Help!" *Batman: Looks like my friends need me. Alfred, Batmobile! *Alfred Pennyworth: up a big megaphone Send out the Batmobile! Batmobile pops out of a portal and Batman gets into it before reaching his friends in the Escape Buggy *Batman: S'up guys. *Fern: Batman! *Emmet Brickowski: Good to see you! then, they hear another familiar voice *MetalBeard: Did someone order backup?! *Pinkie Pie: I recognize that voice! shows up in a battle car *MetalBeard: Been a while, Team McQueen. *The rest of Team McQueen: MetalBeard! shows up with Benny, President Business, Scribble Cop, Robin, Batgirl, the Ninjago Team, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard on the Jammy Dodger with Sweet Mayhem arriving on her Systar Starship *General Sweet Mayhem: Surprise! *Lloyd: Long time no see Team McQueen! Mayhem uses her Systar Starship to wipe out a ship carrying a Storm Guard and Patience St. Pim, leaving nothing but them and a roll-able object *The Storm Guard and Patience St. Pim: screams was driving in the Storm Guard and Patience's direction *Flame Princess: Way to go Sweet Mayhem! quickly makes the Escape Buggy dodge the two villains *Patience St. Pim and the Storm Guard: We're alive! end up rolling off a cliff AAAAAAAHHHH!!! into the river shoots a ?? but the Systar Starship reflects it and it hits the ship carrying Acer and Grem, Acer could be seen whipping Grem *Grem: You don’t have to keep whipping me, Acer! turns around to face Tempest *MetalBeard: Welcome to Shark Week! the shark that was in his cannon at Tempest *Tempest Shadow: What?! dodges the shark Nice try! Batman activates a harpoon gun *Batman: Eat it and weep. fires at Tempest who dodges the harpoon *Batman: Eat more then weep more! *Tempest Shadow: Is that really all you've got?! keeps firing at Tempest *Tempest Shadow: Why did I ask that? *Batman: Keep eating and weeping! Eat! Weep! Eat! Weep! Eat! Weep! with frustation Eat freedom! fires at ???, which lands right on top of another ship *Flame Princess: How much farther now? *Thomas: If we can get fast enough we can outrun them! *Princess Bubblegum: Get us out of here as fast as you can! the Escape Buggy's engine Go, go, go! tried to think angry thoughts as she turns into a booster engine *Ultrakatty: Think angry thoughts, angry thoughts! *Princess Bubblegum: Uh, pollution, poverty, people who put raisins in stuff. made Ultrakatty very angry *Ultrakatty: IT WAS PERFECTLY FINE WITHOUT RAISINS!!! camera zooms right into Ultrakatty's eye, it reveals the components of a engine that begins to rev up and zooms out *Ultrakatty: as she causes the Escape Buggy to go way faster than before Ultrakatty's fiery turbo power, the team sucessfully got out of Canterlot, though they didn't notice they were to run off a cliff *Jake the Dog: Bug Bunny's voice Uh, just a suggestion, but all those in favor of not driving off the cliff say "I." *All: "I"! *Richard: Daffy Duck's voice Mother... *Flame Princess: the Escape Buggy into a helicoptor, called the Escape Coptor, while Batman turns the Batmobile into the Batwing, with MetalBeard abandoning his battle car to get on *Pinkie Pie: Whee-hee-hee! *Puppycorn: Alright! *Princess Cadance: Yes! *Lightning McQueen: *Mater: and the rest of the villains stop by the cliff *Tempest Shadow: Darn, darn, darn, darny-darn! kicking a metal object in anger, one of the storm guards behind her starts running off, Tempest kicks the metal object and it lands on top of the storm guard that was running off *The Storm Guard: Ow. *Tempest Shadow: in frustration *Rex Dangervest: Well, that stinks. *Bon Dangernort: No kidding! *Grubber: So... Which one of you guys are going down there? *Demon 311: You're asking us this, NOW?! And what's stopping you from following them yourself? *Grubber: sighs I would, but I just had a hearty meal, and I will think and I will side-cramp. I'm very big-boned. I think quick. The Escape success/The Quest begins last, the escape was success as the Jammy Dodger, the Lemon Sweeter and the Escape Buggy deploy parachutes before safely reaching the ground while the the Batwing and the Systar Starship land *Hiro: Looks like we lost them! *Princess Luna: Well that's a relief. *Hiro: Yeah... and Luna looked at each other and begins to kiss * Rarity: her breath * Applejack: Everypony okay? * Unikitty: back from Ultrakatty Yeah, pretty much. *Lightning McQueen: Looks like everyone's present and accounted for. *Sparky: Good to hear. *Emmet Brickowski: So what do we do now? *Pinkie Pie: Yeah, we just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crashers ever! *Rainbow Dash: Yeah, we can't just stand around, We gotta go back there and fight! *Spike: Well, you saw the size of those goons. You seriously wanna go back? *'Applejack:' So now what? We can't hide here forever. And let's be honest, we can't go back. I'm not sure what those orb things would've done had they hit us, but I don't think it would've been pretty... *Trixie Lulamoon: Yeah... *Finn the Human: So what now? Princess Celestia, any ideas? *Princess Celestia: *Duck: My lady, *Princess Celestia: Oh, Duck, *Twilight Sparkle: realizes Wait a second, Celestia, didn't you ask Luna to seek help from the Queen of the... uh... um... Hippos, was it? looks at her in confusion *Batman: Welp, we're doomed... *Princess Celestia: Not hippos, Hippogriffs, part pony, part eagle. gasps in surprise * Dr. Fox: Oh, that makes much more sense! * Hawkodile: Yeah, but, where exactly can we find these... Hippogriffs? * Princess Celestia: They're somewhere south, past the Badlands. * Starlight Glimmer: Oh, that's good to kn- Wait what?! * Fluttershy: That means we'll have to... leave Equestria. Oh! * Rarity: I'm not even packed! and confused screaming * Wyldstyle/Lucy: Guys, calm down! * Twilight Sparkle: Look, I understand you're scared, and nopony else has to go if they don't want to. But we have to find this queen. She might be our only hope. * Lloyd: We understand Twilight, if we have to face danger to find this queen, we're ready. * Princess Bubblegum: Lloyd's right, we're all in this together Twilight! * Rainbow Dash: She's right, we're in this together. * Applejack: We got your back. * Pinkie Pie: Indeedy! * Rarity: I am ready to save Equestria! * Fluttershy: Yay. * Spike: We're all behind you, Twilight. * *Flame Princess: in the Escape Buggy *Emmet Brickowski: his Dream House into a spaceship *Lucy/Wyldstyle: on her SuperCycle The Storm King banishes Tempest and Grubber/Exploring Kludgetown at the villain's base *Timothy the Ghost Engine: You insolent, insignificant morons! How did you fail to catch the ponies?! *Demon 311: Don't blame us, their friends blew up the obsidian orbs! *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Well maybe you should've thrown more of them. *Rex Dangervest: We had limited supply, okay?! *Jackson Storm: Well technically, Tempest did. around Speaking of her, where is she? *Ivan: Yeah, I don't see that Grubber guy either. *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Well, about them... minutes earlier, Tempest and Grubber returned to see the Storm King, who wasn't too happy to see them empty handed * Tempest Shadow: We failed, my king. * Grubber: Instead of capturing the twelve ponies, we may or may not have let them escape, heh-heh. * The Storm King: What? I don't tolerate failure, you two are no use to me anymore! * Tempest Shadow: But... you promised to restore my horn. * Grubber: And the dough that we are making. * The Storm King: I don't want to see you two anymore. Now, get out of here! * Tempest Shadow: Anything we can do now, my king? * The Storm King: Oh, what's that Tempest, I couldn't hear you. Could you come closer? Maybe stand on the tile in front of you? *Tempest Shadow: Which one? The one that says "Eject" or the one that says "Trap Door"? *The Storm King: Oh, either one will do. *Tempest Shadow: What I'm trying to say is... steps onto the Eject mat then Storm King ejects Tempest and Grubber *Tempest Shadow: YOU'LL REGRET THIS ONE DAY!!! *The Storm King: go the lever Hmph! Losers, I'm surrounded by Losers! What'll I do now?! of flashback *Rex Dangervest: Oh... Why didn't you do anything about it? *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Wasn't really my problem. *Demon 311: Still, a bit harsh of him to do that. *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Whatever, either way, it's not over yet, the ponies are still alive, so we still have a chance to triumph! laughs *Rex Dangervest: So... You still want us to go catch them? *Timothy the Ghost Engine: Obviously YES! in the desert guitar sting * Pinkie Pie: panting There's sand in my... everything... Heh... Saving... Equestria... laugh Oh! Look! Maybe this guy knows which way to go! What's that, friend? We're lost? laugh, coughs, faints * Meeting Capper/I'm the Friend you Need Team McQueen vs. Villains/Leaving Kludgetown Tempest and Grubber in exile/Meeting Captain Calaeno and the Pirates at the bottom of the cliff that Team McQueen were at the bottom of earlier from earlier, Tempest and Grubber were living in exile not knowing what to do. *Tempest Shadow: I can't believe I trusted the Storm King, thanks to him, we're pretty much outcasts, and since everyone despises us due to us working with him, we have nowhere left to go. sighs Where did I go so wrong? *Grubber: Well, look at the bright side, we still had each other, right? Tempest isn't herself, so Grubber knew how to cheer her up *Grubber: a cupcake with says "Sidekicks 4 Life" Cupcake? *Tempest Shadow: Thank you, Grubber. Tempest ate it, that made her feel better. *Tempest Shadow: To think all this time, I thought friendship was hopeless, my old friends abandoned me when my horn broke, but now, I can honestly see why it's so important. *Grubber: So, what are we going to do know? *Tempest Shadow: I wish I knew. then, Tempest had an idea I've made wrong choices when I trusted the Storm King. Grubber, it's time we set things right. *Grubber: How? *Tempest Shadow: By proving ourselves to Princess Twilight Sparkle and Team McQueen, if she and the other eleven ponies haven't been captured yet, they're gonna need all the help they can get. *Grubber: Do we have to? answers, Tempest grabbed Grubber as they set out for Kludgetown, and they eventually made it not long after Team McQueen escaped, they eventually found Capper, who was staying out of sight from the Villain League, but also eavesdropping at the same time * Capper: Time to be Awesome/Sky Battle Heading to Mount Aris/Tempest & Grubber recruit Capper, Calaeno and her Crew/Exploring Mount Aris Meeting Princess Skystar, Queen Novo and the Seaponies/One Small Thing/Gaining trust from Queen Novo Returning to the Surface/Surprise Attack/The Mane Six, the Princesses, Starlight, Sunset and Trixie get Captured Open Up Your Eyes/Reinforcements Arrive/Preparing for the Final Battle the ship, the captive ponies were trying desperately to break the cage to little effect * and Luna try to kick their way out * and Cadence blast the bars with magic to break them but to no avail * Rainbow Dash: There's just gotta be a way out! * Applejack: And how do you plan on finding it? * Twilight Sparkle: sighs It's no use, it's like the cage is nullifying our magic. * Sunset Shimmer: Like how some of those storm creatures reflected our magic with those shields eariler... * Starlight Glimmer: ??? walk in Uh, girls? * Trixie Lulamoon: What's wrong Starlight? The Storm King takes the Magic/Team McQueen to the Rescue Restoring the Ponies' Magic/The Storm gets out of Control The Final Battle/Timothy, Demon 311, Rex, Bon and the Storm King defeated *The Storm King: Captain Gutt's voice Told ya, Speedy. You shouldn't mess with the Master of the Storms. Storm King *Lightning McQueen: [in Manny's voice You know. Sometimes it pays to be fast! *The Storm King: [in Captain Gutt's voice NOOO!!! *Lightning McQueen: Manny's voice Bon Voyage, the Storm King with a bat Monkey Boy! *The Storm King: Captain Gutt's voice AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! *Batman: HAHA! Goodbye, and good riddance! [ Returning the Magic/Restoring Equestria/Continuing the Festival of Friendship/"Rainbows"/Ending nods, along with the others * Fluttershy: Now what? * Tempest Shadow: the staff Now, we fix everything... place the staff on the center and the magic slowly begins to restore everything to normal, even fixing the buildings back to the way they were before the invasion * the Storm King ends up landing in the ocean *The Storm King: out of the water as he gasps for air Oh... Those Team McQueen punks haven't heard the last of me! *The Storm King: Wha? [sees another siren Huh? [ *Female White Creature: Oh, the Storm King~ *The Storm King: That's me. *Female White creature: Let's rule the worlds together. *The Storm King: Sounds like a plan! the female white creature turns to be a siren when *The Storm King: [in Captain Gutt's voice Huh? the siren grabs him by his neck What the?! clam closed *The Storm King: [in Captain Gutt's voice Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimefan